


VID: Everywhere

by frayadjacent



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Fast cuts, Femslash, Xena Destroyer of Nations, flashing lights, gabrielle the battling bard of potiedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent
Summary: I want to be with you all through it: a Xena/Gabrielle fanvid
Relationships: Gabrielle/Xena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	VID: Everywhere

Made November 2013, a birthday present for [**lakedesire,**](http://lakedesire.tumblr.com)  
Song: "Everywhere (Paul Devro remix)" by Fleetwood Mac  
  
[Download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xzor056awe90q14/Fray-Adjacent.Xena.Everywhere.mov/file) | [Dreamwidth post ](https://frayadjacent.dreamwidth.org/44251.html) | [Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=henJxJazY6g&feature=youtu.be) (currently blocked worldwide) | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/79451022)  
  
  


[Everywhere (Xena)](http://vimeo.com/79451022) from [Fray Adjacent](http://vimeo.com/frayadjacent) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
